1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to machines for conditioning and dispensing insulation materials.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Fibrous materials such as glass fiber materials, cellulose fibers, expanded mica, granulated rock wool, and granulated mineral fiber wools, have long been used to insulate walls and attics. These materials are commonly known as "loose fill" insulation material. To function most effectively, loose fill insulation materials should be placed into attics and walls in a "fluffy" condition. However, loose fill insulation material is susceptible to becoming compacted during storage and transportation.
To install the material, the insulation material is removed from the bags and placed into a machine which conditions the material by breaking up or dispersing clumps and otherwise "fluff up" the material. Thereafter, the machine blows the conditioned material into the area to be insulated. While such machines have successfully met the need for installing loose fill insulation materials at low to moderate rates, clogging problems are nevertheless encountered when attempting to increase installation rates to more than about 130 bags of material per hour.
To this end, a need exists for an apparatus which can effectively condition and dispense high volumes of loose fill insulation material. It is to such an apparatus that the present invention is directed.